Listen To Your Heart
by insaneblonde13
Summary: Lily Evans thinks she has a pretty good life. She has awsome friends and family, what more could she want? But what will happen during her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Listen To Your Heart

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1:

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting on her window seat in her room, waiting for the return of a letter she had sent earlier in the day. She had been waiting for what seemed forever, but she really had been waiting for only a few minutes.

She was about to get up and go down stairs when her tawny owl, Brooke, quickly flew into the room. And there was a letter tied to her leg. Lily quickly untied it. With her hands shaking she read it.

_Dear Evans,_

_Glad to hear you are having a fun summer. Evans, to tell you the truth I have no idea what our Potions homework is so could you please give it to me so Slughorn won't kill me at the beginning of the school year (he always tries to find a reason to kill me)._

_I would love to go shopping in Diagon Ally with you. I'm sorry to ask but could the rest of the Marauders come with us? If you don't want them to come its okay but they also need to get their school supplies, so yeah._

_Write me telling if the Marauders can come. Hope to hear from you soon, Evans._

_Enjoy the rest of the break,_

_Potter_

The reason Lily was nervous was over. Potter was fine with coming with her. She was glad to know someone wanted to go to Diagon Ally with her. All of her friends, except for one, were conveniently out of town the week before school starts and she wanted to go to there with somebody. To tell the truth it was fine that all the Marauders wanted to come too. It'd make more sense for everyone to go together than alone.

Lily quickly wrote a reply to the letter and sent it off. "LILY! Time to eat!" Petunia screamed up the stairs. "Okay, I'll be down in a second," Lily replied. She quickly put the letter on her desk and ran downstairs to the dining room.

" Nice you could join us, Lily. You've been in your room for quite a long time," Lily's mum, Rose Evans, said.

"Well, I was waiting for the reply of a letter, mum."

"Ewe, you were waiting for an owl. They are so gross," Petunia said with a smirk on her face. "Oh, I had no idea I was waiting for an owl, I thought I was waiting for a dog, Petunia. Thank you for telling me, so very much," Lily replied to her sister. " Girls that's enough," said Greg Evans, Lily's father. "Fine," they said together. Instead of arguing, they just glared at each other from across the table.

"So Mum, I was wondering if I could go to Diagon Ally with some friends on Friday?" Lily asked.

" I guess. Who's going with you?"

" Oh. The Marauders and maybe Charlie."

" OK, have fun while you're there." "Thanks mum," Lily replied.

It ended up that Charlie couldn't go so lily would just have go with herself and the Marauders.

The rest of the week went by quickly; soon it was Friday. Lily was just finishing getting ready when her mother called up the stairs, "Lily there are four handsome men waiting for you down here!"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Lily looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She was wearing a cute green shirt and brown shorts with green flip flops. Her hair was loose with a little wave and she had long green earrings on. 'A simple easy look', she thought. She then left her room.

Lily decided to use the main stair case, which lead into the living room, instead of the side ones, so that she could make a grand entrance. As Lily walked down the stairs the Marauders turned around and gaped at her. All she could do was smile. Lily hadn't thought she had looked that good.

"What?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Nothing," they all answered at the same time.

"Okay."

'So do you guys want to get going or what?" Lily asked.

"Sure," the Marauders all answered; they still seemed kind of gazed.

"Or are you going to continue staring at me all day?"

"We're sorry Lils, but you just look really, really hot," Sirius said. "Okay, but still we should get going."

"Okay, Evans lets go," James said.

"Thanks James. Just let me tell my mum," Lily said. Lily went to the kitchen, where her mother was, and said, "Mum I'm going."

"Okay have fun," her mum said, with a twinkle in her eye. Lily just rolled her eyes and left.

"Let's go." The Marauders and Lily left the house and then Remus stuck out his wand hand. Lily was about to ask him what he had done when a huge purple Decker bus came rolling up.

A man came off and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Where are ye headin'?"

James said, "Leaky Caldron"

"That be seven sickles each." Lily was going to pay but James already had pulled his money out.

The ride was horrible, but they got to Diagon Ally very quickly. Lily and the Marauders went many places. Lily and Peter (**a.k.a. stupid rat**) needed new robes, Remus needed a new wand, Sirius and James needed new supplies from Zonko's. All together it was a very busy fun time. All of them couldn't believe that they were entering her sixth year of Hogwarts. The Marauders said goodbye to Lily and they all went different ways home.

Lily got home at five o'clock with many bags of school supplies. She quickly put them away and went down to help her mother with dinner. "So did you have fun?" Her mum asked.

"Yes, I bought a lot though. I don't want to leave on Monday."

"I know you don't but you do want to go to Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to leave you," Lily said, "I hope I make the quidditch team this year. That is if Potter lets me on it."

"Oh, is James in charge this year? He's such a good boy." Lily hated how her mum loved James "Stupid" Potter so much. Lily didn't hate Potter just didn't enjoy him annoying her all the time. "Yes he is, so he better let me on this time. I've been trying to get on since second year, but not one of the captains want a girl on the team. It just going to be weird for them to have a girl better than them I guess," Lily said. She and her mom talked for a little longer and then had dinner with the family. The rest of the weekend went rather quickly.

Lily was excited to see her friends again. Her parents and Petunia dropped her off at Kings Cross and Lily then walked to Platform nine and three quarters. She still found it a little weird to walk through a wall but she did it any. Almost a second after getting through the barrier she saw her friends. Charlie was about five feet and three inches tall. She is the smallest of the group and also the funniest. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and simple yet elegant blue eyes. Lizzie was five feet five inches tall and also had blonde hair that was quite long. Alice was five feet ten inches tall and had short dark brown hair. She was the tallest and the oldest of the group. She was in fact a seventh year and was Head Girl this year. Lily herself was five feet seven inches and a half tall. Lily had long wavy red hair that was quite unique.

Lily walked over to her friends and said "Hi guys. What's up?"

"Oh hi Lily! I'm so sorry I couldn't go to Diagon Ally with you," Charlie said.

"It's fine don't worry about it."

"Let's get on the train and find a compartment," Lizzie said.

"Okay let's go," Alice said. There wasn't one open compartment so they ended up sitting with the Marauders, much to their displeasure. They messed around for awhile before the train started moving. They then talked about what they wanted to do during the school year.

"So Evans, I heard you want to join the quidditch team?" James said.

"Yeah I do. I hope I make it," Lily replied.

"Girls on the quidditch team get real," Sirius said.

"Why not? Girls can play just as well as you can Sirius Black," Alice said. She always had to find a reason to be mad at Sirius.

"Yeah and if Lily wants to let her do it," Charlie said.

"Guys, its fine. I want to make it but if Potter doesn't want a good player on the team fine by me," Lily said.

Right after she had said that their compartment door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, horrible Slytherins. "Would you look at that, purebloods with halfbloods and mudbloods."

"Shut it Malfoy," Sirius said.

"What if I don't want to. You know Evans maybe if you weren't a mudblood I'd date you."

"In your dreams Malfoy," Lily said. She looked furious, but not as bad as James. He was bright red with a look of hatred on his face. At the same time Lily and James shot spells at Snape and Malfoy. Malfoy was hit with a Bat Bogey curse from Lily and Snape was hit with the same curse.

"Now leave," Lily said icily. They just stared at her and then left.

After Lily and James sat down their friends just stared at them. "What?" Lily asked smiling.

"You did the same spell at the same time as James that's what," Remus said. "So?" James asked.

"Sorry but that's just weird, mate," Sirius said.

"It's not weird," Lily said.

"Um, yeah it is Lily," Sam said.

"You guys could be a team," Charlie said.

"Charlie, guys, no we couldn't be we didn't do anything except hit those Slytherins with the same spell at the same time. Crud that is weird isn't it?"

"Yeah just a little," Lizzie said.

"Well let's just forget about for right now," James said, "And focus on this next school year. Okay?"

"Okay," everyone else said.

The rest of the ride was quite enjoyable and was spent joking and teasing about many things like if next year Lily and James would be Head Girl and Boy. They also played Exploding Snap and had many treats from the trolley. Soon they were putting on their robes and getting off the train at Hogsmeade and getting into the horseless carriages. They could soon see Hogwarts and the grounds surrounded them all. At last they were sitting at the table waiting for the Sorting to begin. "Why can't the sorting wait?" Sirius complained, "I just want to eat."

"Shh," Lily said.

The hat sang its song. "Now the sorting," Professor McGonagall said. "Agle, Jade." A short scared little girl ran up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on her head. After a few seconds the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" This continued until the last person was up. It was a brave looking boy named Dan Wad. It took over a minute before the hat said, "Gryffindor!" The whole table clapped for the guy.

When the Sorting was over Professor Dumbledore had a few words to say. He said, "To the new students welcome, to the older students welcome back. Our Head Boy and Girl this year is Mr. Frank Longbottom and Miss Alice Brown!" There was a lot of clapping after that, especially at the Gryffindor table, as both were from Gryffindor. Dumbledore put up his and said, "And now let's eat."

The food was great. Lily and the rest of the gang had quite a fun time. Soon the food had disappeared and Dumbledore once again stood up.

* * *

**Please Review! I'm newish to Fanfic so please be easy on me! I hope you enjoy my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I own nothing you know!

* * *

The next morning was as chaotic as any first day back to school. Alice came running into the room at seven thirty and said, "You guys better wake up. You only have thirty minutes to be in class!" "What! We set our alarm for six thirty. How's that possible?" _Buzz! Buzz! _The alarm clock went off."Okay we're up. You can go now, Alice. Thank you," Charlie said. 

The girls quickly got ready and then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and their schedules. The Marauders came running in super fast a few minutes after them. "Why were you guys so late?" Lizzie asked them, "Shouldn't you get here before the girls of your year?" "Well we were getting our prank ready," Peter said. The rest of the Marauders hit themselves in the head; they knew what was coming. "You what?!" Lily hissed at them. She had no patience for pranks. "Well Lily, it's just on the slimy Slytherins-," Sirius started. "I don't care who you did it on! Just stop it now!" Lily yelled as she stood up in anger. Most of the Hall stared at her. With her face red, she sat back down on the bench. "Sorry Evans but it's due to start in three, two, one..."

The Slytherins were suddenly covered in a greenish slime. The whole hall started laughing except for Lily. "You are the dumbest, arrogant, over your head guys I have ever known!" Lily shouted over the laughing to the Marauders. "Oh well. We love being arrogant, dumb, and over our heads," Sirius said. "Yeah what else would we be?" Peter asked. "Urgh," Lily said before leaving the Great Hall.

Charlie, Lizzie, and Alice followed her. "Come on Lils," Lizzie started to say, "You have to admit it was pretty funny." "It might have been, but the Marauders do it at least once a week so it's just plain stupid." "Well the Marauders have always been a bit crazy but they're just trying to prank the Slytherins with slime," Alice said. "They still don't have a right to," Lily said.

Classes that day went well. Lily got the top score on her Charms test, Alice finally beat Frank Longbottom at potions, Lizzie did really well at Transfiguration, and Charlie just did well all together. When the four got to the common room James Potter stood up. "Just to let the guys know, Quidditch Tryouts are Saturday at ten a.m. Girls are aloud to watch only," he said. Lily sighed and then asked loudly, "Why can't we tryout Potter? Are you scared that we're better than the guys?" A lot of the girls said yeah and why can't we. James looked bewildered. "Um…I guess you can tryout if you want too." Lily smiled in victory.

Saturday came fast. Lily was up quite early very excited to finally be able to tryout. She was down at the pitch at exactly ten o'clock. When she got down to the pitch it was just her and few other guys. James Potter came down a little bit later. He started with, "All right guys and lady," He nodded his head at Lily, the rest of the guys there laughed, "I hope all of you do great, but sadly only six of you can join me on the team. So first let's have Chasers go firsts"

Lily jumped up and got up on her broom. James had them first fly around the field to warm up. Then he had pairs of them pass the quaffle through the hoop past him, even though he wasn't going to be playing Keeper. He had each try to get past him five times. Lily's quaffle passed James each time. After the Chasers tried out, the Keeper, Beaters, and finally Seekers tried out. At the end of the try outs it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. James told the whole team at the end. "The Beaters are Sirius Black and David Johnson, Keeper is Johny Brown, Seeker is Kevin Klep, and Chasers are me, Henry Jones, and," Lily held her breath in hoping it would be her, "Lily Evans. If the team could meet me in the locker rooms for a minute I'd really appreciate it."

Lily practically ran to locker rooms. She had already sat down when the rest of the team had come in. James said, "Well, all of you are on the team because you were the best that Gryffindor has. But, that doesn't mean we are the best the school has. So, we will have Quidditch practice every Tuesday and Thursday evenings at seven to nine o'clock." The rest of the team groaned including Sirius at this. Lily didn't. She was just happy to be on the team. "So I will see you all tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp. Also, Evans may I have a word." "Sure," Lily said.

After the rest of the team left James started once again, "Evans, I just wanted to tell you congratulations. I don't know anyone who can throw a quaffle as well as you did today. And I'm sorry about the prank earlier today.."

"It's fine," Lily said, "And thanks for saying sorry. I'll see you tomorrow okay, Potter. I have to tell my friends I made it." And with this Lily ran off. Lizzie, Charlie and Alice found that Lily had made the team amazing.

Over the next few weeks the Quidditch team worked extreamly hard for the first game they had, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. As the practices went on, Lily became closer to her team mates and really started to have fun at school. Before it had been all about grades but now it was also about Quidditch. The guys on the team had forgotten all about the "no girls allowed" policy on Quidditch and were really enjoying the whole team.

The day of the Quidditch game came quite quickly in Lily's mind. It was due to be an afternoon game so there were classes the whole first part of the day. Lily was in Transfiguration when Professor Dumbledore came into the room with a grave look on his face. She knew it meant one of two things. She was hoping it wasn't the first. He talked to Professor McGonagall for a few moments before turning to the class and said, "Miss Evans, may I talk to you for a moment outside?" Lily answered by nodding her head slowly.

Lily stood up and followed Professor Dumbledore into the hall. The look was still on his face. "Lily, I am so sorry to say, but your parents have passed away due to Death Eater attacks.," Dumbledore said. Lily just stood there; she didn't know what to do. "What about my sister?" Lily asked softly. "She's fine but very mad at the Wizarding world, I believe she called us all freaks. Now, Miss Evans if you'd like to get out of the Quidditch game this afternoon-" "No. I still will play in the game. In fact, I'll back to class, I…I think it would be best." "Alright Miss Evans," Dumbledore said before walking off.

Lily went back into class. Everyone was looking back at her, but she ignored all of them and sat in chair the rest of class, not answering a single one of Professor McGonagall's questions. After Transfiguration, it was lunch time. Charlie, Lizzie, and Alice sat down next to Lily. "Lily, what happened when Dumbledore took you out?" Charlie asked. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," was all Lily said. The rest of lunch she just sat there playing with her food.

As soon as lunch was over it was time for the Quidditch game. Lily walked down to the pitch alone and went into the changing room without saying a word to anybody. As she was the first one there, she thought about never going home again and then she began to cry. She cried like she had never cried before. She cried for her parents and her sister, who would never forgive her for being a freak. Her back had been to the door, and all of the sudden a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped backwards and stood up. She couldn't believe who was in front of her. James Potter. "Oh… I'm sorry Potter…I'm sorry." Lily was trying to get out of the way and leave the room, but James wouldn't let her. "Evans, does this have something to do with Transfiguration today?" "No. It's just I'm stressed right now, that's all," Lily said. The look James gave her told her he didn't believe her. "Alright," he said. The rest of the team began to come in afterwards. Lily just got ready for the game once again not saying anything.

James gave his speech on how they would win, and the team went out onto the field. The game started but Lily didn't even seem to notice. She caught the quaffle a few times but she didn't score a single point. She was just flying around in circles, just the Seeker was, thinking. All of the sudden a Bludger came out of no where and hit Lily in the back. Lily fell off her broom and smacked hard onto the ground. All she heard were the screams of "Lily!" from her friends and teammates before everything went black.

* * *

Okay. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was hard to write. If anyone, has ideas on how to make my story better or anythong like that please review. Thanks for my first reviewer allie kat5! 


End file.
